


Almeno Tu Nell'Universo

by Miryel



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU?, Avengers - Freeform, Endgame, Fluff, Infinity War, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Romantico, Sentimentale, Starker, What if?, Young Tony Stark, ironman - Freeform, peter x tony - Freeform, pianoforte, spiderman - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Peter non è un granché, col pianoforte. Tony pensa che non sia lo strumento adatto a lui – o, forse, la musica in generale non lo è. Però apprezza il suo impegno, dopotutto. Ha quasi imparato a leggere gli spartiti senza soffermarsi troppo sulle note, anche se a volte si blocca e interrompe melodie meravigliose che non meritano una sorte simile. Però Peter ha qualcosa nelle mani, quando suona, che a Tony fa dimenticare come si pensa. Non sa più farlo, quando è lì, che finge di leggere libri; che si finge disinteressato al maldestro pianista che pigia quei tasti d’avorio con una disinvoltura pari a zero. Ma ha delle mani incantevoli, Peter, che lo ipnotizzano; che fanno sembrare quella musica sbagliata, incredibilmente perfetta.[ Young!Tony x Peter - Minilong - Introspettivo/Romantico ]
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Tony

_[ Young!Tony x Peter - minilong - wc: 3376 ]_  
  
**Almeno Tu Nell'Universo**  
  
  
  
•••

_«_Tu, tu che sei diverso. Almeno tu nell'universo. Un punto sei, che non ruota mai intorno a me  
Un sole che splende per me soltanto. Come un diamante in mezzo al cuore._»  
Mia Martini - Almeno Tu Nell'Universo_

  
  
  


_1\. Tony._   
  
  
«E tu chi sei?» 

«Peter. Peter Parker. L’allievo. L’allievo di pianoforte. Ho telefonato ieri.» 

«Oh.» Tony lo squadra da capo a piedi. Lo sconosciuto stringe al petto un quaderno pentagrammato con il disegno di un’enorme chiave di violino al centro – _cliché!_ –, un tomo appena comprato di _Teoria e Armonia_ – sicuramente si tratta del solito libro di _Avena_[¹](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3868955&i=1#%C2%B9) – e una borsa nera a tracolla, nuova di zecca. In verità sembra tutto nuovo di zecca. Persino i suoi capelli castani tirati all’indietro e quegli occhialetti da vista rotondi, con la montatura dorata e fina, lo sono. Persino le scarpe bianche con la punta nera e quei pantaloni morbidi color paglia. Per fare bella figura con l’insegnante di piano, deve aver svaligiato un outlet di vestiti. Non è il primo e nemmeno l’ultimo che lo farà, così Tony sospira e trattiene un sorrisetto, prima di fargli spazio e lasciarlo entrare in casa. Quello obbedisce e, appena dentro, si guarda intorno spaesato. «Mia madre è di sopra. Ti aspetta per la lezione, anche se sei decisamente in anticipo», continua, dopo aver alzato il polso per controllare l’orologio. «Io sono Tony, comunque», aggiunge, quando si rende conto di non essersi presentato.

Peter gli stringe la mano, quando lui gli mostra la sua. «Sono Peter.» 

«Sì. Sì, l'avevo capito già alla terza volta che lo hai ribadito», commenta, sbrigativo. Chiude la porta e gli fa strada verso le scale, dove il suono ovattato di una melodia conosciuta li avvolge. È sua madre, sta suonando per controllare che il piano sia accordato. «Abiti vicino?» 

«No, in verità no. Abito verso Forest Hills.» 

«Ah, nel Queens. Un bel quartiere, non c’è che dire.» Ironizza con una risatina, del tutto disinteressato all’idea che possa averlo offeso. Quello alza le spalle, quando Tony si volta a guardarlo, e lo spiazza. Nessun broncio, nessun sopracciglio inarcato. Nessuna reazione soddisfacente. Come se, quel Parker, un po’ se lo aspettasse, quel commento acido. 

«Ce ne sono di peggiori», ribatte Peter, e non c’è risposta che tenga, di fronte ad un sorriso di circostanza del genere. 

Tony tossisce e incassa il colpo, disorientato. «Suoni qualche altro strumento?», gli chiede, poi, solo per non lasciare che quel silenzio sceso lo schiacci e gli rovini la reputazione. Non ha motivo di pavoneggiarsi di fronte al nuovo allievo di sua madre, probabilmente non lo rivedrà mai più; è un caso che sia stato lui, ad aprire la porta di casa. Un caso, _nulla più_.

«No, è la prima volta che mi approccio ad uno strumento e alla musica in generale», ammette, poi si chiude nelle spalle, «Lo so, iniziare dal pianoforte è un po’ un suicidio, immagino, ma mi ha sempre affascinato», aggiunge, e di nuovo sorride. Di nuovo il candore di un entusiasmo da _prima volta _avvolge quel viso. Tony ha una fitta alla nuca. Stringe le dita in due pugni; ha le mani intorpidite. 

«Non importa, qualsiasi strumento va bene. Il piano è difficile, ma non impossibile e mia madre è paziente. Le piacerai.» Se ne pente. Si pente di averlo detto, quando Peter si rizza sulla schiena, rassicurato da quelle parole, probabilmente. Un insicuro, a cui basta poco per ricaricare quel poco di ego. Qualcosa che lo aiuta a non tremare più. Nella voce e nelle gambe. Tony non ha mai conosciuto nessuno che lo abbia incuriosito tanto. Allora gli presenta sua madre e fa qualcosa che nemmeno lui si aspettava avrebbe mai fatto: si siede sul divano, e osserva quel ragazzo che poggia le dita affusolate sulla tastiera, per la prima volta, e che sorride come se avesse appena toccato un pezzo di paradiso. 

* * *

Peter non è un granché, col pianoforte. Tony pensa che non sia lo strumento adatto a lui – o, forse, la musica in generale non lo è. Però apprezza il suo impegno, dopotutto. Ha quasi imparato a leggere gli spartiti senza soffermarsi troppo sulle note, anche se a volte si blocca e interrompe melodie meravigliose che non meritano una sorte simile. Però Peter ha qualcosa nelle mani, quando suona, che a Tony fa dimenticare come si pensa. Non sa più farlo, quando è lì, che finge di leggere libri; che si finge disinteressato al maldestro pianista che pigia quei tasti d’avorio con una disinvoltura pari a zero. Ma ha delle mani incantevoli, Peter, che lo ipnotizzano; che fanno sembrare quella musica sbagliata, incredibilmente perfetta. 

«Abbiamo finito», dice Maria, e appoggia entrambe le mani sulle spalle del suo allievo. «Migliori ogni giorno di più, Peter. Ottimo lavoro con la mano sinistra. Stai prendendo dimestichezza.» Tony non sa se sua madre sta mentendo o se lo pensa davvero. Lui, da parte sua, crede che sia lento come nessun altro è stato prima di lui, ad apprendere.

«Grazie mille, signora Stark. In realtà mi sento ancora impacciato e quasi… _indietro_. Insomma, ci sto mettendo una vita, è un mese che ci siamo su e... la mano sinistra è così difficile da coordinare con la destra, che mi sembra impossibile non impazzire!», confessa Peter. Apre e chiude la mano incriminata, guardandola crucciato, poi chiude il coperchio della tastiera, ma non si alza dallo sgabello. Maria ride con dolcezza e Tony sente i suoi occhi addosso. 

«Non è così semplice come credi. Ci vuole tempo, allenamento e costanza. Anche Tony ci ha messo un po’, a coordinare le mani», dice sua madre, e cerca approvazione da lui. Tony alza le spalle e guarda per un attimo altrove, poi punta gli occhi su Peter, che aspetta una risposta con il labbro inferiore serrato tra i denti. Ha un tuffo al cuore.

«Niente di più falso», risponde, e torna a guardare il libro. Non ha letto una frase, da quando Peter è entrato in casa. «Lo sanno tutti che riesco in tutto, al primo colpo. Col piano non sono stato da meno.» 

Maria ride ancora, e quasi Tony nemmeno la sente. Alza gli occhi solo quando Peter la segue a ruota, e lui sbatte le ciglia un paio di volte, incantato. Non sa perché quel ragazzo gli faccia quell’effetto; non sa chi sia, cosa faccia, che interessi abbia. Non sa niente, oltre al fatto che sta cercando di imparare a suonare il pianoforte, ma che è un vero e proprio disastro. Gli scalda il cuore, quel fare impacciato. Gli fa brillare gli occhi. Li sente bruciare, ma non fanno male. Peter gli piace, e non sa nemmeno come accidenti sia successo.

«Va’ pure, caro», esordisce Maria e Peter annuisce, prendendo tra le mani la sua roba e stringendola al petto, come ogni volta. «Ci vediamo dopodomani.» E, il pensiero di quel giorno di attesa, per Tony è pari ad un’agonia inconcepibile, specie quando Peter alza la sua folta corolla di ciglia e gli rivolge un sorriso per salutarlo. Qualcosa che, nemmeno un bastardo infame come lui, sa vedere con distacco. Allora ricambia, e si sente succube di quello sconosciuto. Vorrebbe che non fosse più tale.

* * *

«Tony, Tuo padre vuole che parta con lui per Manhattan. Avverti tu Peter che non ci sarà lezione, oggi. Mi ha lasciato il suo numero di casa, per ogni evenienza e io devo proprio scappare.» Maria guarda l’orologio, e gli lascia un bacio sulla testa. Non aspetta nemmeno la sua risposta, ma si dilegua quando Tony annuisce, e allo stesso tempo mente. Mente perché solo l’idea di aver aspettato un giorno intero per vedere Peter e poi ritrovarsi a doverne aspettare altri due, lo mette di cattivo umore. Perché solo l’idea che Peter farà altro, invece di sedersi su quello sgabello e farsi ammirare, lo destabilizza. Non può, e allora non lo chiama, ma lo aspetta. Lo aspetta, e gli parlerà. Non sa ancora di cosa, ma lo farà. Perché se c’è una cosa che Tony ha capito, è che anche Peter sta mentendo, anche se non ha ancora capito a proposito di cosa.

Ogni volta che si presenta in quella casa, un ciuffo arricciato gli cade sulla fronte; la gelatina gli tiene i capelli in ordine, ma Tony è convinto che senza di quella, Peter sia benedetto da onde morbide e profumate, in cui vorrebbe affondare il naso e le dita. Quando entra in casa ha i suoi libri stretti al petto, un sorriso spiazzante sul viso – impacciato, come il primo che gli ha rivolto quel giorno ormai lontano – e una camicia bianca, con un gilet color senape, che gli illumina il viso. Peter sembra sempre un girasole e oggi, con quel colore addosso, più del solito.

«Cavolo!», esclama Tony, e si dà uno schiaffo sulla fronte. «Mi sono dimenticato di avvisarti che oggi mia madre non c’è. Accidenti, si era raccomandata di dirtelo! Quando saprà che non l’ho fatto come minimo mi ucciderà», continua, sbuffando e lamentandosi. Si complimenta con se stesso per quella performance da Oscar.

Peter sussulta sulle spalle. Stringe di più i suoi libri al petto, poi incastra la testa nelle spalle, a disagio. «B-be’, non c’è bisogno che lo sappia. Non le dirò che ti sei dimenticato, dopotutto può succedere e tu non c’entri nulla», dice, poi sorride. «Non preoccuparti, Tony. Torno a casa e, in caso, farò un colpo di telefono prima di venire, dopodomani, giusto per assicurarmi che ci sia lezione e non fare un viaggio a vuoto.» Peter alza una mano per salutarlo. La linea sottile delle sue labbra si allunga, e gli accentua gli zigomi. Si gira di tre quarti, lentamente. Così piano che Tony non capisce se è una sua sensazione, o se davvero il tempo ha rallentato i _frame_ per permettergli di pensare e, dunque, fermarlo prima che l'orgoglio fermi lui. 

«Aspetta! Sei qui, no? Magari ti insegno qualcosa io. Non so, un po’ di teoria. O magari ti eserciti al piano. Da quanto ho capito non ne hai uno tuo. Sarebbe stupido non approfittarne, non credi?» 

Peter torna a fronteggiarlo. Il tempo scorre di nuovo come prima. Scuote la testa. «No, non ce l’ho. Uso quello di scuola, il pomeriggio durante l’intervallo. È l’unico modo che ho per esercitarmi», ammette, e si vergogna. Tony lo sa, che Peter si vergogna di molte cose. Si vergogna quando tira fuori i soldi per pagare le lezioni; sembra sempre abbia paura di non averne abbastanza. Si vergogna di portare quei vestiti palesemente troppo nuovi, che magari i suoi genitori gli impongono di indossare solo per non sfigurare a villa Stark. Si vergogna di dover usare l’autobus per raggiungerli. Si vergogna per ogni parola che esce dalla propria bocca, come se non sapesse parlare la sua lingua madre; o come se avesse paura di sbagliare, ad ogni virgola che pronuncia. «Forse è per quello che non sto facendo poi questi miglioramenti…», dice, ma sembra più una domanda. 

«Vediamo che si può fare», annuisce Tony, e gli fa strada verso le scale. Raggiungono il pianoforte, e c’è un silenzio che gonfia l’aria; sembra quasi in procinto di esplodere. Peter si siede, meccanicamente, sullo sgabello. Alza il coperchio della tastiera, tira giù la mensolina del leggio e aspetta. Poggia le mani sulle ginocchia, e aspetta. _Lo aspetta_.

«Stai studiando armonia? Le scale?», gli chiede.

«Ci sto provando. È difficile», ammette lui, e si morde la bocca. Tony sposta il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro, nervoso. Gli fissa le labbra, troppo spesso, e ha paura che Peter se ne sia già accorto, che ne è succube.

«La teoria e il solfeggio sono la parte più noiosa, ma devi esercitarti. Fammi una scala di _do _maggiore», gli dice, e Peter si volta verso la tastiera. Tony deglutisce tutta l’ansia che lo ha pervaso, mentre lo guardava e notava nuovi dettagli sul suo viso, che mai aveva avuto così vicino, prima d’ora. Le mani del maldestro pianista si muovono impacciate. Le dita si incrociano in una diteggiatura completamente a caso. Ricomincia più volte, ma sbaglia quasi sempre. Gli ha solo chiesto una scala, la più semplice di tutte, e lui sembra incapace di dimostrargli che sì, si è allenato. No, Peter non lo ha fatto. Mente, esattamente come Maria quando gli dice che ha fatto progressi. Mente, esattamente come lui, quando finge che non gli importi di niente e nessuno, a parte di se stesso.

«Peter?» Lo chiama. È in piedi dietro di lui, che a quel richiamo reclina la testa all’indietro per guardarlo.

«Mh?»

«A te non frega un cazzo delle lezioni di piano. Non ti è mai importato un accidenti di imparare a suonarlo.» 

Il tempo si ferma; sembrano quasi vittime di un incantesimo. Si blocca il mondo; si muovono solo i loro occhi, le loro palpebre, che sbattono di rado, forse per il solo intento di non perdere quel contatto visivo. Peter abbassa la testa, si gira di tre quarti, e alza un sopracciglio. Sembra offeso; no, sembra _fingersi _offeso, ma in realtà è a disagio. Lo è, perché la gamba destra gli trema. Lo è, perché ha stretto la mascella. Lo è, perché Tony lo ha smascherato.

«Perché vieni qui, Peter?», gli chiede, in un sussurro. Piega la schiena verso di lui, che si ritrae. Non può scappare, lo ha braccato. Eppure, paradossalmente, Peter non sembra voler fuggire davvero. È lì, intrappolato nel suo sguardo indagatore, e Tony è lì, che risponde a quell’occhiata, circuito dalla sfumatura color terra dei suoi occhi. 

«Anche per suonare.» Ammette una cosa, e ne cela un’altra. Nasconde dietro ad una mezza bugia, una verità assoluta. Tony ha capito. Si sente uno stupido a non averlo compreso subito. Gli guarda le labbra – di nuovo, quando lui se le umetta; tremano. Vorrebbe baciarlo. Vorrebbe farlo, e non lo fa. Non sa nemmeno perché lo vuole. Non sa niente di Peter. _Niente_. «E… per te.» 

Tony alza un sopracciglio, ma ha un tuffo al cuore. «Dovrei sentirmi lusingato?» 

«No, non dovresti. Ma volevi la verità, ed eccola qua. Vengo qui per te e avrei voluto che rimanesse un segreto ma… be’, smetterò di farlo, se ti dà fastidio. Non voglio infastidirti.» 

«Non mi infastidisci, ma non capisco», farfuglia in risposta; gli punta un dito contro. «Stai spendendo soldi solo per vedere me, quando avresti potuto trovare un modo diverso, per approcciarti», gli dice. Ha abbassato ancora la voce. Ha paura di rompere quel momento, e sussurrare sembra quasi l’unico modo per tenere a bada quel carattere di merda che si ritrova e che ha sempre odiato a morte. 

«Non esisteva, un modo diverso.» Peter abbassa gli occhi e sospira. Ancora vergogna che gli trema nelle dita strette intorno alle ginocchia. «Non sapevo come fare, Tony. Non avevo né i mezzi, né il coraggio di fermarti fuori dalla tua scuola. Non ho mai avuto nemmeno le parole giuste da dirti. Avevo questo: una possibilità di scambiare due chiacchiere con te, in quel breve tempo che mi separava dalle lezioni di piano. E la speranza di trovare il coraggio, un giorno, di dirti che…», si blocca, e si morde le labbra. 

«Che ti piaccio?», conclude Tony, per lui. Non è lusingato. Non è nemmeno irritato, deluso, spaventato. È confuso. Peter gli piace dal primo momento in cui ha messo piede in quella casa, e non è mai riuscito a negarlo; gli è piaciuto dal momento in cui si è girato intorno, a disagio, cercando di trovare un confort in un ambiente troppo diverso da quello in cui è abituato a vivere, nel suo appartamento minuscolo del Queens. «Peter, chi accidenti sei? Ti piaccio, mi conosci e sei qui per questo. Io non ti ho mai visto prima di un mese fa, quando sei entrato qui dentro per la tua prima lezione._ Chi sei_?» 

Peter serra ancora la mascella. Stavolta è offeso davvero; forse deluso, anche triste. Gli riserva un’occhiata irosa, che subito sfuma nella fronte corrugata, pentita, imbarazzata. «_Nessuno_. Solo un _invisibile_, Tony. Uno di quelli che ha deciso… di non esserlo più. Ho fatto una cazzata; mi dispiace, non volevo né infastidirti né inquietarti. Ho trovato il foglietto delle lezioni di tua madre attaccato alla lavagna degli annunci di scuola e ho pensato di sfruttare la cosa a mio vantaggio, senza pensare a quanto potessi risultare molesto. Ci ho messo settimane per decidermi a chiamare, quando avrei solo dovuto accantonare l’idea e mettermi il cuore in pace. Sono un idiota.» Schiocca la lingua. Abbassa la testa e si passa una mano tra i capelli. La gelatina smette di tenergli i capelli ordinati. Alcune ciocche gli cadono sulla fronte; ondulate, come immaginava Tony. È bellissimo. Lo spiazza, lo ammalia. Non gli frega niente se ha usato quel modo insolito per conoscerlo. È inaspettatamente felice che l’abbia fatto, perché non riesce a pensarla più, una vita vissuta senza quello sconosciuto che gli gira intorno. 

«No. Non sei un idiota.» Lo ammette in un soffio e Peter, in totale contrasto con quella rassicurazione, si alza in piedi, mortificato e imbarazzato. Forse non può più sostenere quella conversazione, si vergogna troppo di sé. Prende le sue cose e le stringe al petto, come sempre, ma le mani gli tremano. 

«Non avrei mai dovuto farlo… non... io...», balbetta, con lo sguardo basso e le sopracciglia inarcate. Le spalle che tremano di quell’urgenza di togliere il disturbo. «È meglio che vada», sibila e Tony lo bracca per un braccio, quando gli passa accanto, prima che possa superarlo e andare via. Lo prende poi per le spalle. Lo spinge contro la tastiera del pianoforte, senza alcuna delicatezza. I libri e il quaderno degli spartiti gli cadono dalle mani; finiscono a terra con un tonfo sordo, sul pavimento persiano. I loro occhi si incatenano e si perdono in una gabbia comune: quella della verità. Si scambiano uno sguardo sincero e, dopo un istante lungo una vita a cercare di darsi delle risposte, infine se le danno con un bacio. Tony gli soffia il proprio respiro al miele sulle labbra, prima di farle sue. Le carezza delicatamente; ne studia la forma e la morbidezza; ogni grinza, ogni goccia di saliva, ogni sapore, poi si spinge contro di lui e approfondisce quel contatto, con un brivido che gli sale lungo la schiena e gli fa girare la testa, e battere il cuore sotto al palato e nella pancia. Sembra quasi che non sia il primo bacio che si scambiano. Sembra quasi che non abbiano fatto altro che quello, da quando sono venuti al mondo, e invece è il primo. Il primo di molti altri, Tony ne è sicuro. Lo spera. Lo spera con una disperazione che non sapeva nemmeno gli appartenesse. Peter si lascia andare e crolla con la schiena sulla tastiera. Note stonate riempiono l’aria, poi si perdono nel tempo e nello spazio, quando si prendono a vicenda i visi tra le mani e continuano a riempirsi la bocca di loro e di sapori intensi; nuovi. Il velluto della saliva che si fonde gli scalda l’anima, e Tony smette di pensare, quando sente che pure l’altro ha smesso di farlo. Gli infila un ginocchio tra le gambe, ma con una inaspettata innocenza. Ci sono solo loro, in quella stanza – in quella dimensione, satura di troppe emozioni contrastanti, di paure, di insicurezza, ma soprattutto di desideri reciproci, impossibili da mantenere sopiti sotto l’anima e il cuore. Qualcosa che Tony non sa spiegare. Sa solo che ora ha paura. Paura che sia tutto un sogno e che Peter non esista davvero. Poi si dividono, e il cuore gli fa male. Perde battiti, quando gli carezza il naso con la punta del suo, e il maldestro pianista lo guarda con occhi acquosi; labbra gonfie di libido e umide di premure. Non sa chi sia, non sa da dove venga. Non sa niente di lui, se non che ha fatto il possibile, per lasciare che lo notasse. Qualcosa che nessuno ha mai fatto; non in questo modo. Allora gli regala un altro bacio, dopo un sorriso. Ci sarà tempo per le domande e pure per le risposte. Per ora, però, Tony vuole solo continuare a cadere in quell’ignoto profondo, e scoprire poi quanto male farà l'impatto col fondo, una volta raggiunto. Smette di pensare, quando Peter gli infila avidamente le dita tra i capelli e gli supplica, tacitamente, di baciarlo ancora, e ancora, e ancora… e Tony non può far altro che studiare le sue labbra con famelico desiderio e accontentarlo. E _accontentarsi_. 

Non sa chi sia Peter, che scuola frequenti, che film gli piacciano, quale sia il suo piatto preferito, ma forse, dentro di sé, Tony sa già tutto, di lui. Forse lo ha sempre saputo. Non si capacita come ma, per ora, accantona la razionalità e segue il suo cuore. Sa che, per una volta – una soltanto, può fidarsi ciecamente di lui.

**Fine Capitolo I**

  
  


¹_Teoria e Armonia_ è un vero libro di musica che si usa per studiarla. L'autore è, appunto, Andrea Avena. 

* * *

**Angolo Autore:**

Buonsalve a tutti,  
È passato un po' di tempo dall'ultimo aggiornamento, ma infine eccomi qui, di nuovo tra voi.  
_Cos'è questa storia?_ Questa storia è una minilong che ha, come intento, quello di raccontarvi, ancora una volta, una storia d'amore. Stessi personaggi – dopotutto sono io, sempre io, quella succube di due anime meravigliose a mio parere fatte per stare insieme e trovarsi, ovunque e dovunque. Impossibile separarli; impossibile pensarli separati. Impossibile, almeno per me.  
Dunque, non voglio dilungarmi troppo perché, in fin dei conti, spero di aver detto già tutto con questo primo capito, atto a scavare in fondo all'anima – grattare la superficie dell'iceberg di quello che è l'animo del giovane Tony. Un giovane Tony che ho amato studiare, caratterizzare, forgiare e di cui amo profondamente scrivere (ormai, chi mi segue da un po', lo sa bene ♥).   
E nel prossimo capitolo? Peter, ovviamente.  
Spero che questa introduzione vi sia piaciuta e che abbia acceso il vostro interesse e che anche il disegno (mio ♥) sia di vostro gradimento; se vi va lasciate un commentino, è sempre bello ricevere un commento, anche breve, per uno scrittore ♥  
Alla prossima,  
  
**P.s.: **dati gli ultimi avvenimento accaduti a me e ad altre persone, ci tengo a sottolineare che le mie storie sono qui, su wattpad e su altre piattaforme e che in **ALCUN MODO** ho mai dato il permesso di pubblicarle ad altre autori. So che la cosa può sembrare lampante, ma a quanto pare non per tutti e, data la sorpresina che io e altre autrici ci siamo ritrovare a dover contestare recentemente, ribadisco che le mie storie mi appartengono e che mai e poi mai ho dato – e mai darò – l'autorizzazione di pubblicarle da terzi su altre piattaforme – dove, per giunta, sono già presenti.  
Chiarito questo, vi auguro una buona giornata e soprattutto di fare attenzione alle vostre storie. Il pericolo, a quanto pare, è dietro l'angolo.  
**Miry**  
---


	2. Peter

  
_Almeno Tu_  
Nell'Universo  
  
  
  
•••

_«_Tu, tu che sei diverso. Almeno tu nell'universo. Un punto sei, che non ruota mai intorno a me  
Un sole che splende per me soltanto. Come un diamante in mezzo al cuore._»  
Mia Martini - Almeno Tu Nell'Universo_

  
  
  


**_2\. Peter._ **  


«Mia madre dice che puoi fare una specie di saggio. Cioè, non una specie, vuole che tu faccia un saggio di piano. Così che tu possa prendere una certificazione di livello uno.» 

Peter arriccia le labbra. Tony gli ha parlato mentre controlla degli spartiti che Maria deve avergli dato e, distrattamente, si passa una mano tra i capelli, concentratissimo. Forse li sta studiando. Forse sta cercando quello giusto per lui. Dopotutto ha deciso di proseguire le lezioni, anche dopo che il suo goffo piano di attirare l’attenzione di Tony ha più che funzionato, inaspettatamente. Apre la bocca, ma non esce alcun suono, se non qualche balbettio sommesso. Tony allora alza gli occhi dai fogli, lo guarda, e sorride. 

«Che c’è? Guarda_, Debussy,_ che secondo lei sei pronto», dice.

«E secondo te?», riesce a chiedere, mentre una spina invisibile gli buca il cuore e sente una fitta. Ha paura di non esserlo e, sinceramente, si fida più della schiettezza di Tony, che della bontà di Maria. 

«Anche secondo me», ammette l’altro, poi appoggia gli spartiti sul tavolo del bar dove sono seduti – il solito, quello che da un paio di mesi è il loro luogo d’incontro dopo la scuola – e puntella i gomiti sulla superficie. Si prende il viso tra le mani, e piega la bocca in una specie di ghigno irresistibile. «L’idea di mia madre è che tu non lo faccia da solo. Non sei in grado di suonare qualcosa senza un accompagnamento.» 

«Oh, be’. Non ne ho alcun dubbio», risponde, poi beve una lunga sorsata del suo solito frappé alla fragola. Ne riemerge, pulendosi la bocca con il lembo del maglione. «Ho paura, Tony. E se faccio una figuraccia? Non sono ancora _così _bravo, dopotutto.» 

«Oh, santo cielo! Ti stai autocommiserando un’altra volta, Pete? Sei fastidioso, quando lo fai.» Tony alza gli occhi al cielo, ma il suo sorriso non abbandona il suo viso. Peter lo sa, quanto accidenti è irritante la sua insicurezza, eppure il fatto che infastidisca Tony, non lo scalfisce più da tempo. Ha imparato a vederci altro, in quelle che sembrano accuse, ma che non lo sono mai. Ha imparato a vederci un tentativo più diretto e meno premuroso di dargli una sicurezza a cui aggrapparsi; e Peter, il suo appiglio, non lo molla. Non ora che Tony lo guarda e lo fa sentire parte del suo mondo. Del suo universo. L’unico in cui Peter vuole vivere. Perciò sorride e cerca di cambiare argomento. Dà un altro sorso al suo frappé e resetta il cervello.

«Mi accompagnerà lei? Con un altro pianoforte?», chiede e con quella domanda gli sta tacitamente dicendo che sì, accetta, anche se ha una paura fottuta di non essere all’altezza delle loro aspettative. 

Tony sbuffa una risata. Alza le spalle e fa il vago, ma gli occhi gli brillano di una infantile soddisfazione. Sorseggia del caffé. «No, ti accompagno io con il violino.» 

Peter sbarra gli occhi. «Suoni anche quello?», pigola, incredulo. Si muove eccitato sul divanetto del bar. 

«Suono un sacco di strumenti, in verità. La chitarra, il basso, l’armonica… il piano è il _mio _strumento ma se suonassi quello, immagino che ti farei sfigurare, quindi evito», borbotta e Peter gli lancia un tovagliolo appallottolato, trattenendo una risata che poi esplode.

«Ma smettila!», esclama, e vorrebbe vederlo ridere a quel modo per sempre, chiuso nelle spalle, mentre gli rilancia indietro l’oggetto del crimine, per dispetto. Tony ha un modo di fare tutto suo, che riesce a conquistarlo ogni volta. Peter si sente coinvolto in qualcosa di gigantesco, da quando stanno insieme, e non riesce ad abituarsi a ciò che Tony è in grado di dargli, di donargli, con quel suo affetto palesato sempre come se non ci fosse davvero. Come se mostrarlo, lo rendesse meno reale. I gesti sono le loro parole d’amore e, per quanto lo riguarda, è meglio così. Tony è genuino, a modo suo, e non lo fa sentire solo, in un mondo che spesso si dimentica della sua esistenza. Peter era _nessuno _e forse lo è ancora per il resto del mondo, ma per Tony è il suo universo. Gli basta questo. 

* * *

Maria non lo sa cosa c’è tra di loro. Peter però è convinto che, in qualche modo, nelle loro occhiate ci abbia visto più di quel che vogliono far passare. Teme che possa giudicarli, e prendersela con Tony perché non si sta assicurando un futuro stabile con una ragazza, ma è anche vero che Peter non pretende che quella loro storia duri per sempre, anche se vorrebbe. Finché tra loro brucerà qualcosa, vuole viverla fino in fondo. Dal canto suo è convinto che non si stancherà mai di Tony; che, per quanto lo riguarda, quella relazione durerà per sempre e che lo amerà fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Non è davvero sicuro che sarà così, perché sono ancora giovani, e anche se l’amore è autentico, non è eterno; però quella finta convinzione lo tranquillizza, e gli toglie dalla testa quelle paranoie inutili che altrimenti gli bloccherebbero il cuore in una morse dolorosa. Non ha bisogno di dubbi, anche se li ha, e allora li affoga nel mare profondo del suo inconscio, sperando che vi restino finché avrà fiato nei polmoni. 

Il saggio lo terrorizza a morte. Ha continuato a prendere lezioni da Maria – e lei non ha mai voluto soldi, sebbene Peter avesse sempre avuto la volontà di darglieli, per correttezza e, al tempo, perché si sentiva in colpa, siccome era lì per suo figlio, e non per suonare. Tony, comunque, lo ha supportato e alla fine ha imparato ad apprezzare quello strumento, anche se in un primo momento lo aveva usato solo come mezzo per raggiungere un obiettivo. Peter non è mai fiero di aver fatto quello che ha fatto, ma ha scoperto due cose importanti da quando ha iniziato a suonare: una è che Tony è esattamente chi credeva che fosse e che il suo istinto non lo ha gabbato; la seconda è che da quella scusa, ne ha tratto una passione che non credeva di possedere.

«Non esiste _non lo so fare_. Esiste _devo ancora imparare a farlo_! Smettila di pensare che tu non abbia alcuna attitudine per la musica, perché non è così!» Ed è con questa convinzione che Tony gli ha insegnato, buttandogliela lì in un pomeriggio di paranoie, che poi Peter ha deciso di affrontare il suo saggio. Ha tremato fino all’istante precedente alle dita che hanno toccato le prime note della _Danse Macabre, _di _Camille Saint-Saëns_[¹](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3870059&i=1#1). Il brano che hanno scelto insieme; qualcosa che nessuno suona mai, ma che vale la pena di ascoltare e dove è il violino a predominare ma, per il suo livello ancora inesperto, è di certo meglio così e magari quel fatto nasconderà qualche suo inevitabile errore. È difficile non lasciarsi ammaliare dal suono stridente – e allo stesso tempo dolce, di quello strumento. Il pianoforte è più austero, più elegante, meno ribelle. Il violino affascina e inganna; risucchia l’anima e sembra tirarti giù, nelle fauci del diavolo. E Tony è un po’ quel demone ammaliante, mentre lo suona. Vestito con un completo nero, la giacca aperta e una cravatta rossa che risalta i suoi zigomi e le sue ciglia lunghe e irresistibili. Gli occhi chiusi e concentrati, dietro le lenti dei suoi occhiali tartarugati, che gli danno quell’aria di distratta eleganza. Peter suona e si perde a guardarlo. Ringrazia ogni divinità del cielo che abbia imparato a suonare senza guardare la tastiera; ringrazia il cielo che quello spartito lo abbia imparato a memoria, così che possa deliziarsi, come il pubblico, della visione di quel ragazzo che suona e perde un po’ se stesso, in quelle note. 

È assurdo, poi, come quella musica venga fuori da sé; incredibile, come il silenzio circostante, la renda più bella di quello che già non sia. Peter si perde con Tony, lo ammira, si innamora ancora, e arriccia le labbra. Ingabbia nelle guance un desiderio di alzarsi in piedi, quando concludono, e stringergli le mani che hanno permesso a quei suoni di scaldargli dolorosamente il cuore e chiedergli di non lasciarlo mai. Non vuole perderlo. Non vuole più perdere nessuno.

Il pubblico applaude, ma a Peter non importa niente della gloria, mentre Tony fa un inchino e sorride sornione; soddisfatto di quella esibizione che non l’ha mai spaventato, e che ha affrontato come se non fosse stato niente. Invece, per Peter, ha significato tutto. In primis, la convinzione che è Tony che vuole, per una vita intera, per l’intera esistenza che verrà. Lo sapeva già, ma ora ne è sicuro. E lui, di solito, non è mai sicuro di niente.

* * *

È buio pesto, nella stanza da letto che li ospita. Tony canticchia la melodia di _Camille Saint-Saëns_, tra un bacio che gli regala e una carezza sotto la maglietta, mentre Peter è sotto di lui, inghiottito dal materasso e dal cuscino, succube del suo ginocchio tra le gambe e dei suoi occhi frizzanti puntati addosso. Vorrebbe dirgliele, tutte quelle cose che ha capito guardandolo suonare. Vorrebbe dirgli tante cose, in realtà, tra cui la verità assoluta che si porta dentro da mesi e che, per quel che lo riguarda, deve rimanere sopita in lui per tutta la vita. Tra tutte quelle bugie troppo personali per poterle palesare. Tra tutte quelle mezze verità che gli assicurano un futuro e un destino diverso da quello che aveva paura di dover affrontare, tempo fa, e che ora sembra solo un brutto ricordo lontano. 

«Sei stato bravo», gli dice, in un soffio di labbra; alza una mano per passargliela tra i capelli.

«Lo so», sbuffa Tony, divertito, e tra quell’arroganza Peter ci legge un _anche tu lo sei stato. _«Molti pensano che dovremmo duettare più spesso. Farne un lavoro.» 

«Non sono ancora così bravo.» Risponde col cuore che batte, perché quella prospettiva sembra palpabile e vera. Perché quel fatto gli assicura già il futuro felice che Peter ricerca. Un'utopia? Non lo sa ancora, ma spera di no. Sarebbe meraviglioso passare la vita a suonare il pianoforte, mentre Tony Stark ammalia il pubblico pizzicando corde velenose di uno strumento maledetto, come il violino. 

«Lo diventerai.» Tony ne è assolutamente certo; è difficile però stabilire se sarà davvero così. Tony sembra quasi dia troppe cose per scontate, quando si tratta di loro due. Sembra quasi che sappia esattamente quali passi compiere, quali tasti toccare, quali strade intraprendere; invece Peter non sa un bel niente e forse non vuole sapere per non rimanere deluso. 

«A te piacerebbe? Intendo lavorare con me e suonare?» 

«Tra le tante cose che mi piacerebbe fare, c’è anche questo, sì.» 

«Che altro vorresti fare, nella vita?», gli chiede, anche se Peter lo sa benissimo, dentro di sé, quali sono i desideri di Tony. «A parte la prima donna, intendo!» 

«Oh, da dove accidenti viene tutta questa sfacciataggine, Parker?», gli chiede, e Peter si guadagna un pizzicotto su un fianco che gli fa male, ma che gli provoca un brivido lungo la schiena. Si inarca leggermente, e Tony si butta di lato, sul letto, ma continua a guardarlo. «Meccanica, nanotecnologia, chimica… dopotutto non mi sto laureando al MIT così, per sport! E nemmeno tu stai studiando le tue sciocchezze per finire a fare solo il pianista, no?» 

«Io non lo so ancora, cosa voglio fare», sorride Peter, e alza le spalle, dove poi si chiude. Arriccia le labbra e Tony si sporge per rubargli un bacio. «Però anche a me piacciono un sacco di cose. Mi piace l'arte. La fotografia. La scienza, la matematica, l'astronomia… troppe ambizioni, per una vita così breve», dice, e ha abbassato la voce. Le parole gli sono quasi morte in gola; _la vita è davvero troppo breve. _

«La vita è una. Dovremmo cercare di fare il possibile, per coronare almeno la metà dei desideri che abbiamo. Ovvio che non si può fare tutto, ma nemmeno niente, no?» 

«È vero», ammette poi si trascina più vicino a lui e si lascia andare ad un sospiro stanco, che non nasconde la paura di quell’ignoto che lo aspetta e di tutto ciò che si è lasciato alle spalle, per coronare i propri sogni. «Però l’idea di suonare ancora insieme è accattivante, no?» 

«Non è male, lo ammetto, ma io potrei fare tutto, lo sai! Tu, piuttosto: sei consapevole, però, che verrai oscurato _per sempre_ dal mio ineguagliabile genio?» 

«Certo che sì. Poi, soprattutto, sei così modesto che mi riesce difficile credere che non sarà così», lo canzona, e ancora cerca di fare rumore per celare alle orecchie di Tony il battito del suo cuore che ha iniziato a tamburellare dolorosamente tra le mura della sua gabbia toracica. Ha le orecchie colme di rumore, di esplosioni, di sangue che gli pulsa nelle tempie. Quel _per sempre _lo ha destabilizzato e gli ha dato troppe cose a cui credere, di cui ha paura di desiderare solo lui. Che quell’amore sia gigante, ne è certo, ma è terrorizzato all'idea che possa esserlo solo da parte sua. 

Tony non risponde a quella provocazione. Gli pianta gli occhi addosso e poi gli prende i fianchi tra le dita. Se lo spinge contro, e sembra una punizione a quell’insolenza che si è permesso di dedicargli. No, non è così e Peter lo sa. Quando il petto di Tony tocca il suo, i loro cuori battono forte, allo stesso modo; ingestibili e ribelli, come i due adolescenti che sono. Peter ora _sa_, e non può far altro che lasciarsi baciare, mentre ogni singola cellula del suo corpo implora l’altro di dargli di più. Si scambiano un bacio bagnato, pregno di intimità, dolcezza, passione ma soprattutto disperazione. _Non azzardarti a sparire dalla mia vita,_ dice Tony, con quel gesto. _Non lo farò, _risponde Peter, facendosi strada nella sua bocca con impellenza. 

Si separano da quel bacio, e la voglia di fare l’amore brilla negli occhi dell’altro, specchio dei suoi. Tony gli accarezza il naso col proprio con lentezza, è quasi un'agonia, poi gli sorride machiavellico e sbuffa una mezza risata. 

«Chi accidenti sei, Peter?», gli chiede in un sussurro, per l’ennesima volta, dopo mesi che hanno intrapreso quella relazione solida e reale, che è nata quasi dal niente, e che ora significa tutto. Peter sorride leggermente; nasconde le sue bugie dietro a una carezza che gli regala. Si perde nei suoi occhi per l’ennesima volta e vorrebbe dirgli la verità, ma non può, Il suo è un voto; qualcosa che, se viene svelato, può distruggere tutto ciò che è riuscito a creare. L’unica certezza, in un mare di incertezze[²](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3870059&i=1#2).

Sorride con gli occhi. «Nessuno.» 

«No. No, decisamente, non lo sei», dice Tony, «Non è che domani sparisci da questa realtà, e scopro che non sei mai esistito? Tipo una creatura leggendaria?» Ma ha già perso interesse per quella domanda, quando Peter gli infila le mani sotto alla maglia del pigiama e gli accarezza la pelle calda, bollente, dei fianchi; un po’ per istinto, un po’ per dissuaderlo da domande troppo scomode. Tony chiude gli occhi e sospira, perso in quel tocco e in segreti che appartengono solo a loro, poi gli bacia il collo; lo morde, gli tira la pelle con i denti, e Peter smette di sentirsi _nessuno_, ancora una volta. Deglutisce un sospiro. Gli graffia la gola. Lo sovrasta, in una mossa gli sale a cavalcioni e si china su di lui. Lo bracca, con l'intraprendenza che non palesa sempre, ma che un po’ gli appartiene. Tony approva quella dominazione con un sorriso furbastro, infilandogli le mani tra i capelli e tornando a baciarlo, poi gli sfila via la maglietta e la getta da qualche parte. Peter fa lo stesso con la sua, e un istante dopo sono condensati, in un rituale che li rende sempre una cosa sola. Un’unica entità, che a ritmo di una _danza macabra_, si dona amore e una supplica di restare, senza mai andare via, con una disperazione quasi ignobile.

Forse non ci sarà bisogno di fuggire. Peter lo spera con tutto il suo cuore e oggi, lo spera un po' più del solito.

**Fine Capitolo II**

¹vi invito ad andarla ad ascoltare [qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-KSTWO5ir0), e ad immaginarli mentre la suonano ♥  
²frase di un’altra mia storia che si chiama [_«Are You Still There?»_](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3862239&i=1)


	3. Loro

_[ Young!Tony x Peter - minilong - wc: 3921 ]_

  
_Almeno Tu_  
Nell'Universo  
  
  
  
•••

_«_Tu, tu che sei diverso. Almeno tu nell'universo. Un punto sei, che non ruota mai intorno a me  
Un sole che splende per me soltanto. Come un diamante in mezzo al cuore._»  
Mia Martini - Almeno Tu Nell'Universo_

  
  
  


_3\. Loro__._

Cade la neve, a New York. Cade leggera, come se non avesse intenzione di far rumore. Lievi fiocchi si adagiano sulle superfici ormai bianche di lampioni, tetti e marciapiedi; imbiancano e raffreddano l’aria, la rendono meno soffocata e più pulita. Sbuffi di vapore escono dalla bocca incantevole di Peter, quando parla; Tony si perde per un attimo a guardarli dissolversi nell’aria. Gli sfugge un sorriso, poi si stringe nel cappotto, e si concede un grosso respiro gelido, che gli entra in gola, e non fa male. Niente fa male, di quella giornata invernale. 

«Mi ha detto così, senza motivo, che non mi avrebbe aumentato lo stipendio. _Se vuoi l'aumento, te lo devi guadagnare, Parker!_ Due minuti dopo mi dà la busta paga e l’aumento c’era. Che c’è che non va, nella testa di quell’uomo?» 

Tony ride, e trattiene l’istinto di circondargli un braccio intorno alle spalle per abbracciarlo, siccome ha messo il broncio. Labbra sporgenti che desidera baciare, ogni volta che ce le ha davanti. In pubblico non lo fanno mai; da una vita. È sempre stato così, e le cose non cambieranno mai, ma non per questo non vi è il desiderio di esternarli, certi gesti. 

«Be’, dovresti saperlo meglio di me, Jameson è il tuo capo. Sei tu che sei lì da dieci anni, no?», gli dice, e Peter sbuffa.

«Undici», lo corregge, poi intasca le mani nel cappotto verde, che sembra due taglie più grandi. Forse perché, malgrado il fisico massiccio, Peter pare sempre così minuto… così piccolo, che è impossibile non provare un senso di protezione nei suoi riguardi, anche se ha dato spesso prova di sapersela cavare da solo in tante situazioni, pure le più fisiche, quando da ragazzo si è trovato in mezzo a qualche rissa, solo perché qualcuno aveva preso di mira il suo innocente carattere impacciato. Ora è un uomo adulto, che dimostra comunque sempre meno anni di quelli che realmente ha. Tony si chiede, a volte, se anche lui ha conservato un po’ di giovinezza, tra le rughe che gli sono spuntate dopo i quaranta. «Non lo so, mi prende in giro. Gli do le mie foto, dice che non gli piacciono, poi le pubblica in prima pagina. Mi segnala per l’encomio annuale dei fotografi, lo vinco, si vanta di me e poi ricomincia a comportarsi come se non valessi niente. Ho davvero piacere di capire che accidenti di problemi abbia.» 

«È un arrogante, e basta. Ti prende in giro perché non si abbasserebbe mai a dirti che sei bravo. Insomma, perché dovrebbe? Tu gli permette di comportarsi così, e lui lo fa! Siamo tutti capaci, in questo modo! E tu... be', l'idiota sei tu, che glielo lasci fare», gli risponde, e lo indica con un gesto teatrale e una risata sbuffata via dai denti.

«Oh, ora sarebbe colpa mia! Ovviamente», si lamenta lui, e si guardano per un istante lungo un’eternità, poi scoppiano a ridere, e ricominciano a camminare. Tony è andato a prenderlo al lavoro – al _Daily Bugle,_ il giornale per cui Peter lavora da tantissimi anni ma che, a quanto pare, è un'occupazione che inizia a stargli un po’ stretta. Il suo capo sta invecchiando, ma anche lui lo sta facendo, dopotutto. Sarebbe una follia lasciare il lavoro proprio ora, che è praticamente parte integrante della _crew_, ma Tony capisce il suo disagio e, dopotutto, quello che vuole è solo che Peter sia felice e che si occupi di qualcosa che gli dia soddisfazione, che lo nobiliti, che gli piaccia sul serio.

«Perché non lasci quel posto e ti metti a lavorare con me? Non hai una laurea in chimica e meccanica solo per lasciarla lì a marcire nel nostro salotto, e mostrarla ai posteri, quando schiatterai.» È l’ennesima volta che esce quell’argomento, e Peter reagisce sempre alla stessa maniera. Un sospiro stanco e un _no _categorico che gli si legge in faccia, quando arriccia le labbra, e cerca palesemente di non dare a vedere che la cosa lo stuzzica, ma che non può proprio farlo…

«Sono passati troppi anni, metà delle cose che ho studiato non me le ricordo nemmeno», si giustifica, _come sempre._

«Però quando mi dai una mano sembri ancora abbastanza ferrato. Secondo me in due o tre mesi diventi bravo _quasi _quanto me!», si pavoneggia lui, e si punta un dito guantato sul petto. Peter ridacchia, e gli dà una gomitata. «Dai, pensaci e lascia quel posto. Puoi continuare a fare il fotografo amatoriale; guadagneresti tanti di quei soldi, alla Stark Industries, che potresti autopubblicarti degli album pazzeschi!»

«Lo sai come la penso, sul fatto dei soldi…» 

«Peter, se avessi creduto al tempo che ti sei presentato a casa mia per i miei soldi, e non perché ti piacevo davvero, ora non saremmo qui a discuterne», taglia corto, e sa di averlo fatto con una certa durezza. Peter è sempre stato autonomo, non gli ha mai chiesto niente, nemmeno un aiuto finanziario. Trent’anni di relazione, e ancora Peter pensa di dovergli dimostrare qualcosa – di dovergli dimostrare che lo ama per quello che è, e non per quello che possiede. Come se, il fatto che non si siano lasciati e che quella storia funzioni ancora come il primo giorno, non fosse la prova che Tony si fida. Come se Tony non lo sentisse reale, quel sentimento che l’altro prova per lui, sebbene non se lo siano mai detto, che si amano ancora. 

«Lo so. Lo so, ma… non è facile», risponde Peter, con un lieve diniego della testa, che poi abbassa sulle proprie scarpe. Si fermano al semaforo rosso dei pedoni, poi proseguono la loro passeggiata verso casa, quando scatta il verde.

«E se ci pensi troppo, poi sarà troppo tardi. Non siamo più due ragazzini che duettano nei teatri! Siamo due uomini adulti, che si stanno affaccinado alla vecchiaia. Volente o nolente, prima o poi dovrai fare una scelta e quella scelta è più facile di quanto tu possa credere. Insomma, che ci vuole a capire che meglio di quel posto c'è persino il fattorino delle pizze?», ride Tony, ma in verità ha un sapore amaro in bocca, che gli secca la lingua. Gli si attacca al palato, perché vorrebbe che Peter facesse tutto ciò che gli va di fare, esattamente come sta facendo lui alla Stark Industries, dove si occupa dei suoi progetti, delle sue invenzioni, e si compiace del suo operato; senza che nessuno, proprio _nessuno_, si approfitti di lui – come invece accade a Peter ma, dopotutto, sono due antipodi che si sono trovati tra il bianco e il nero delle loro differenze, in mezzo a sfumature che, inesorabilmente, finiscono per mischiarsi.

«Mi manca suonare con te», ammette Peter, in un respiro, poi alza la folta corolla di ciglia e gli regala un sorriso stanco. «Lo so, non ho scusanti. Quel posto mi ha stufato, e penso di meritare di meglio, ma penso anche che ho troppi anni addosso, e nessuno vuole un vecchio rimbambito che fa fotografie a gente altrettanto vecchia, nei parchi! Ci penso, ma non ti assicuro niente, Tony. Non... non sperarci troppo, ecco.» Glielo dice ancora, per l’ennesima volta, e Tony sa benissimo che non lo farà e che continuerà a farsi venire la gastrite al _Daily Bugle_, con Jameson che più invecchia e più la sua demenza senile lo logora e lo rende meno umano di quanto già non fosse in passato. Tony vorrebbe fare di più, ma non può. Il suo compagno è padrone della propria vita. La sua risolutezza e la sua sfacciataggine si sono fermate lì, a quel giorno, dove ha preso coraggio e si è presentato a casa sua per le lezioni di piano – ma, soprattutto, per lui. Tony, questo, non può dimenticarlo e allora tace, e la loro camminata prosegue in silenzio, finché non incontrano un negozio di elettronica, dove molti televisori in vetrina, sono sintonizzati sul notiziario della sera. Non c’è audio, ma le immagini parlano da sole. 

Si ferma. «Oh, guarda!» Peter lo imita e lo affianca. Punta gli occhi sulla vetrina, e Tony ha quasi l’impressione di averlo sentito sussultare, accanto a lui. «L’hai visto, questo tipo? Da qualche tempo se ne va in giro a far ordine nel _tuo_ quartiere, vestito con una specie di pigiama di lana.» Si volta a guardare il compagno, siccome questo si è zittito. Sta sorridendo con la testa inclinata leggermente; una tenerezza disarmante gli attraversa lo sguardo. I suoi occhi castani brillano, ancora una volta, come quelli del ragazzino che ha conosciuto troppi anni fa, a cui tremavano le mani, sopra a tasti d’avorio di un austero pianoforte. 

«_Spider-Man_», dice. Poi ricambia il suo sguardo, ma il suo sorriso non lo abbandona. Piccole rughe d’espressione si insinuano intorno ai suoi occhi. I capelli non più del tutto castani, striati leggermente ai lati di grigio, gli cadono arricciati sulla fronte. «Me lo ha detto Jameson, che si chiama così. Ha cacciato via un tipo che voleva vendergli delle sue foto. Dice che non è interessato e che ora va di moda ben altro, invece dei _Giustizieri Mascherati_, come li chiami tu.»

«Oh, per una volta sono d’accordo con quel deficiente!», risponde Tony, ma Peter sembra ancora perso in qualcosa che gli si è incastrato tra le iridi castane, brillanti ancora come costellazioni infinite, che bruciano di stelle in procinto di esplodere. Uno spettacolo meraviglioso, che però guarda da dietro un muro. Uno di quelli che Peter ogni tanto alza tra loro, ma che non sempre riesce a sostenere per troppo. «Vuoi cenare fuori?», sbotta, ed è il suo modo di chiedergli se va tutto bene. Se accetterà, significa che è già passata. Se non lo farà, significa che forse ne parleranno. Tony spera sempre di chiarire, con Peter, ma a volte ha la sensazione che, certi fardelli, lui preferisca portarli da solo e, malgrado tutto, non può costringerlo ad esporsi, anche se la sua natura curiosa lo agita. 

«Sì.» Gli trema la voce, mentre lo dice. Peter è lontano, con la mente, ma è sempre un sollievo vederlo combattere per tornare lì, da lui. Vorrebbe sapere, ma non può. Non pretende niente da Peter; gli dà già abbastanza. È l’unica certezza che ha, in quella vita che sembra sempre dimenticarsi di lui e delle sue priorità. «Cosa ti va di mangiare?»

«Cheeseburger, che domande!», sbuffa Tony, divertito, e lo tira per un braccio. 

Peter ha un sacco di segreti, che non ha mai voluto scoprire – forse per rispetto, forse per paura, anche se ha indagato da solo e quei misteri, comunque, rimangono ancora tali; come la zia lontana di cui parla sempre, ma che Tony non ha mai conosciuto. Come i genitori morti, di cui non esistono foto e testomonianze, nemmeno a casa sua. Come il migliore amico mai incontrato, mai conosciuto, mai presentato. Peter è sempre stato solo, sin da quel tempo in cui si sono conosciuti e hanno iniziato ad amarsi. A volte parla di qualcuno che è stato importante per lui, tanto tempo fa; qualcuno che glielo ricorda, ma di cui non ha mai parlato abbastanza. Qualcuno che Tony, a volte, vede come un ostacolo, ma che pare non dovrà fronteggiare mai. Non lo ammetterà mai, ma ha sempre questa costante, indecorosa paura, che qualcuno possa portargli via Peter e non restituirglielo mai più.

«Una cena grassa, come sempre! Prima o poi ci viene il diabete, _signor Stark_», ride Peter, e si lascia portare via. Sembra quasi che stia scappando da qualcosa, e se non fosse che pare ridicolo, Tony penserebbe che è esattamente così. 

Quando sono a casa e il silenzio che li ha accompagnati fin lì non si spezza, lo bracca. Gli stringe le spalle tra le dita – lo prende di sorpresa, gli osserva le labbra che si schiudono e gli occhi che volano ovunque sul suo viso, ma mai lontano dal suo sguardo. Lo spinge contro la porta di casa, e si scambiano un bacio disperato. C’è la paura, tra la saliva e le labbra che si toccano in una ardente morsa bollente. Una dolorosa _danza macabra. _Tony cerca di dissiparla, ma non ci riesce. Oggi più di molte altre volte.

_Non azzardarti a uscire dalla mia vita, _dice quel bacio, dopo tanti anni che non lo faceva. 

_Non lo farò, _risponde Peter, e stavolta c’è una sicurezza palpabile, in quella confidenza, che un po’ di paura, alla fine, la cancella.   


* * *

Peter si lascia baciare, e spera solo una cosa: che Tony non incontri mai l’altro Peter, siccome in questa vita non è Iron-Man – almeno per ora, ma chi può mai saperlo! –, e non dovrà combattere nessuno, in Germania. Spera che il destino non lasci mai che quell’incontro si compia. Perché, semmai accadesse, perderebbe l’ultima speranza di una vita intera vissuta con l’unica persona per cui vale la pena che il suo cuore batta ancora. In fondo, però, sa che andrà bene. Lo ha sempre saputo. Allora sorride, e si lascia abbracciare. 

_Non lo farò, _si ripete, e stavolta, è rivolto più a se stesso, che a Tony. _Non lasciare che accada. _  


* * *

  
«So che non sono d’accordo, che nessuno di loro vuole che tu lo faccia, Peter, ma io ti capisco. Sei giovane, hai ancora una vita intera davanti, ma nessuno ha il diritto di dirti cosa fare o cosa no. Se è quello che vuoi, non ti fermeremo.» 

«Lo so, ma… lascerei indietro troppe cose, e ho paura che nessuno possa comprendere davvero quanto è importante per me. _Vitale_», sospira. Incrocia le mani tra loro. Tremano. È alla resa dei conti. Oggi o mai più. Oggi o il coraggio gli verrà meno.

Steve gli appoggia una mano raggrinzita e vecchia su una spalla. Peter alza la testa e incrocia i suoi occhi, contornati da una ragnatela fitta di rughe. Occhi felici e frizzanti, di chi ha vissuto la vita esattamente come desiderava. Vivere la vita di Steve attraverso il suo sguardo, è sempre un sollievo. Un punto a favore che incrementa il coraggio che a volte viene meno. È terrorizzato, ma sapere che qualcuno lo ha già fatto, e ha provato la cosa più vicina ad una soddisfazione totale, gli dà forza. Dentro gli occhi di Captain America, Peggy Carter vive ancora. Insinuata nel luccichio incantevole di molti ricordi incastrati tra le ciglia di quell'uomo. Una possibilità che Thanos gli ha tolto, ma che Peter vuole riprendersi.

«Se dovessi prendere ogni decisione della tua vita in base a ciò che la gente vuole da te, non faresti niente. L’esistenza è un breve tratto che percorriamo soprattutto da soli. Le scelte vanno fatte lasciando qualcosa indietro. Tu sei sicuro di ciò che vuoi, e nessuno al mondo potrà dirti il contrario. Solo tu puoi.» 

«E che, da quando è successo… da quando _lui _è morto, la vita non va avanti, signor Rogers. Se lo farò, lascerò indietro il vuoto di qualcosa che non posso riavere indietro; così, invece….», mormora, e si blocca. Parlare di Tony e della sua morte lo strazia ogni volta. Lo blocca; gli blocca pure il cuore, il respiro. Non ce la fa, ad andare avanti. Ha zia May, Ned, MJ, gli Avengers, Happy… ha tante persone che gli vogliono bene, che lo amano incondizionatamente, che provano ad arricchire quella vita che ormai è diventata vuota, senza mai riuscirci davvero. Ma come si fa a riempire una scatola vuota, se questa rimane chiusa? Banner e Happy non approvano la sua scelta, con zia May non ne ha nemmeno parlato. Invece Steve è l’unico che capisce. Magari pensa che non sia la cosa giusta, ma capisce, e lo sta spronando a non fermarsi, perché è quello che vuole. 

«Così avresti milioni di possibilità diverse, per riaverlo con te.»

«Per più tempo, oltretutto. Per… per una vita intera, spero.» Balbetta e si guarda le mani. Chiude e apre i pugni, mentre sente invisibile il potere dei suoi sensi pervaderlo. Gli sale il groppo in gola, ma ha scelto. Steve lo sa, per questo tace. Gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, e si alza in piedi, lentamente. 

«Hai già deciso, dunque. Ti lascio qualche minuto, appena sarai pronto, ce lo comunicherai», gli sorride, e gli fa l’occhiolino. Peter cerca di ricambiare quel gesto, ma non ci riesce. Stira le labbra e le sente secche. Se le umetta, ma non serve a nulla.

Captain America sparisce dietro la porta del laboratorio di Banner, e quando si richiude dietro le sue spalle e lo lascia lì, solo, nella sala d’attesa, Peter sa che ha mille ragioni per restare e una sola per andar via. Il cuore gli dice, però, che quella sola ragione vale più di tutte le altre. Appoggia le mani alle ginocchia e, risoluto, si alza in piedi. Varca quella soglia, per l’ultima volta, e si lascia indietro una vita diversa, per cominciarne una nuova, accanto a _lui. _  


* * *

Lo sguardo di Bruce parla al posto dei suoi silenzi. Le sue labbra serrate, dicono troppe cose che Peter già sa, ma non tornerà sui suoi passi. Non oggi. Non oggi che ha deciso dove vuole stare; con _chi_ vuole rimanere. 

È stata una scelta ardua, ma è l’unica plausibile. Soprattutto se la vita non va avanti, e torna sempre indietro a quei ricordi lontani, che ha vissuto con Tony. Avrebbe voluto crearne degli altri, e Thanos non glielo ha permesso. Ma, agendo così, se ne creerà degli altri e spera che possano bastargli per una vita intera. Se così non sarà, non importa, avrà fatto comunque l’unica cosa che si sentiva di fare, senza badare al giudizio degli altri. Si sofferma poi a guardare Steve, che sorride, per darsi coraggio. Banner vorrebbe persuaderlo, ma sa che non può. Probabilmente ha finito per mettersi nei suoi panni, per quello non lo ferma. Probabilmente, se ne avesse il coraggio, farebbe lo stesso per riavere Natasha indietro. Per questo si lascia abbracciare da quell’omone verde, e quello è il suo addio. Captain America gli fa un saluto militare, e lui sale sulla pedana che gli permetterà, finalmente, quel viaggio nel tempo che sogna da giorni. Da mesi. Da un anno. _Da quando Tony è morto._

_Chissà cosa succederà… chissà se Tony lo amerà anche lì, in quel tempo lontano… chissà se le cose andranno come spera. Chissà se durerà abbastanza…_

Stringe tra le dita la lettera[¹](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3871216#1) indirizzata a Fury che Steve ha scritto per lui, per aiutarlo anche lì. Chissà se l'uomo gli crederà; chissà se lo aiuterà davvero... Sposta la borsa di cuoio a tracolla, dono di Happy, che gli cade su un fianco. Contiene vestiti dell’epoca nuovi di zecca, e un mazzo di chiavi di una casa che sarà il suo nido. Steve gli ha assicurato che lo è davvero, vuota. Che non deve preoccuparsi di niente ma che vivrà solo, senza nessuno. Sarà solo, ma spera per poco. Sorride al pensiero di quella prospettiva e tira un grosso respiro; fa un ultimo cenno alle persone che lo stanno _vivendo _per l’ultima volta. Il suo ultimo pensiero va a zia May, che soffrirà, ma forse capirà. E poi a Happy, che ha cercato di fargli mancare Tony il meno possibile; non ci è riuscito, ma Peter non gliene ha mai fatto una colpa. Poi fa un cenno con la testa, e pochi istanti dopo è risucchiato da un imbuto di luci e cunicoli atomici. Poi sparisce, e smette di esistere, nella realtà che lo ha visto nascere e imparare ad amare.

* * *

Quando raggiunge villa Stark ha il cuore in mano, stretto in un pugno, e stilettate dolorose gli lacerano il petto. Vedrà l’uomo – il ragazzo che ama, forse. Ha passato settimane intere a guardare quel numero di telefono, rubato sulla lavagna di sughero attaccata alla parete d'ingresso della scuola. Ora Peter ha un'identità – 10 agosto 1970, così dice la carta d'identità che Fury gli ha consegnato. Sembra ancora assurdo –, una casa, una scuola e molte speranze; una di queste, è l'amore che si infiamma di nuovo, in qualcuno che lui ama da tempo. Vorrebbe che lui ricambiasse di già – _che pensiero infantile!_ – ma ha troppe pretese e si è promesso, mentre quel tunnel temporale lo risucchiava, che avrebbe lasciato andare le cose da sole, senza intromettersi nel destino. Non più, almeno. Suona il campanello. Sposta il peso del corpo da una gamba all’altra e si impettisce, nervoso. Aspetta che una delle cameriere apra la porta, ma appena questa si apre, gli si blocca il respiro in mezzo al petto e spalanca gli occhi su quelli castani dell’altra parte della sua anima, che ora lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato. _Così da lui..._

Ha una maglietta dei _Pink Floyd_ e un paio di jeans chiari; converse blu ai piedi e i capelli scuri un po’ spettinati, che gli danno quell’aria di un fascino quasi trasandato. Porta gli occhiali da vista dalla montatura tartarugata. Non c’è traccia né dell’iconico pizzetto sempre ordinato che era abituato a vedergli indossare, né di una ruga, sul suo viso, ma è lui. _È Tony_. È così vicino che Peter non riesce a muovere un passo o a dire una parola, mentre lui lo scruta incuriosito, in quello che è il loro primo incontro ufficiale di quel tempo, dove Tony non sa chi sia Peter e Peter invece, sa esattamente chi sia Tony.

«E tu chi sei?», gli chiede. Lo squadra da capo a piedi. 

Peter balbetta frasi sconnesse e vorrebbe dirgli tante di quelle cose, nei riguardi di _chi sia_, ma non può farlo. Non potrà farlo mai. Spera solo che tutto vada come è sempre andato. Deve solo aspettare, e farsi amare per quello che è. Gli mentirà, e non gli rivelerà mai davvero da dove viene e perché, ma è una bugia che vale la pena di raccontare, se il premio è una vita spesa insieme a Tony Stark, l’uomo che ama, e che amerà fino alla fine dei suoi miseri giorni. Un giorno, per ora lontano, un altro Peter Parker nascerà. Perderà i genitori da troppo piccolo, verrà cresciuto da zii premurosi. Ne perderà uno nel suo cammino, e un ragno lo morderà sulla spalla e la sua vita inizierà a cambiare. Succederà tra trent’anni, o poco più; un problema futuro, un problema che per ora non deve sfiorarlo, ma che sa dovrà affrontare. Dovrà decidere se tornare a casa sua, nel suo tempo, con il peso nel cuore di aver lasciato Tony Stark un’altra volta indietro; o se proseguire la sua vita lì, insieme all’uomo che ama, cercando di cambiare quella sorte che lo aspetta, allontanandolo dai pericoli che incomberanno inevitabilmente in quel lungo cammino che ha intrapreso. Un problema di dopo, un problema di _poi. _Spera un problema di _mai._

Quel che importa è che Tony è vivo, e gli ha posato i suoi occhi incantevoli addosso. Per ora, almeno per ora, a Peter basta vederli brillare di una vita che ancora aspetta di essere vissuta e che, lo spera, spenderà accanto a lui. Lo ha scelto. Ha scelto di nuovo Tony e, per quanto lo riguarda, sa che lo sceglierà sempre, ovunque egli sia, perché è il suo universo. L'unico, immenso mondo in cui vuole stare. Non gli importa del resto, vuole solo che quella felicità che Tony a suo tempo gli ha donato, ritorni e duri per sempre. O almeno abbastanza. Lo spera con tutto se stesso.

Sorride leggermente; ha le mani ghiacciate e il cuore caldo. «Peter. Peter Parker. L’allievo. L’allievo di pianoforte. Ho telefonato ieri.»   
  
  
Spera che Tony non ci metta troppo, a ricambiarlo; anche se, dopotutto, Peter è disposto ad aspettare tutta la vita, purché ciò accada. Ne varrà la pena, ne è certo.  
  


_ L’amore non ha nulla a che vedere con ciò che ti aspetti di ottenere – solo con ciò che ti aspetti di dare – cioè tutto. _

(Katharine Hepburn)

  
**Fine**

  
¹ Ho pensato che Steve potesse aver scritto una lettera per Fury, dove gli racconta chi è Peter e che viene dal futuro, trovando comunque il modo di farsi credere dall'uomo. In più, per la casa, ho immaginato che vi siano, come in ogni città, appartamenti abbandonati, magari di militari, e che Steve e Banner abbiano fatto qualche ricerca per trovarne una disabitata da tutti quegli anni. Peter ha vissuto da solo, sì, ma non avendo un appoggio economico, ha avuto bisogno dell'aiuto dei due che, nella mia testa – e non mi sembrava il caso di spiegarlo nel racconto per non spezzare il ritmo – gli hanno anche dato dei soldi per vivere. Per quello, nel primo capitolo, Peter non vuole sperperarli, siccome non sono suoi. Ho finito con la menata, giuro ♥

  


______________________**Angolo Autore:**

Buonsalve a tutti,  
Infine, eccoci giunti all'epilogo di questa minilong che, decisamente, mi ha strappato il cuore in duemila pezzi. Sì, perché è il mio ennesimo tentativo di cambiare le cose, di donare la felicità a questi due, cercando di plasmare il canone a mio piacimento, con uno strumento così potente: quello della scrittura. Ho adorato scriverla, perché adoro immergermi in loro due coetanei, mi piacciono molto quando interagiscono e sono sullo stesso livello perché, paradossalmente, sono più complicati del solito. Li amo con tutta me stessa e, anche se questo si è capito da un pezzo, lo ribadisco perché sono parte di me, sono parte della mia vita da un anno e qualche mese, e non riesco a smettere di pensarli lontani dalle storie che immagino. Sono loro, sempre loro, solo loro ♥  
Qualcuno di voi c'era già arrivato – un paio di persone, sì, e vi vedo sorridere... alcuni forse no, ma spero comunque che, anche se vi aspettavate un finale del genere, vi sia piaciuto il risultato finale e il _come _sia avvenuto. Qualcuno aveva anche notato che, malgrado si tratti di Tony giovane, non c'era l'avvertimento AU. Già, perché questa storia, non lo è mai stata. In più, è l'ultima storia (_forse)_ della raccolta ._[**Tales About a Spider Kid and a Iron Guy**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewseries.php?ssid=17697&i=1), _la mia raccolta sul canone che parte dagli albori, nel lontano 2018 e che, con questa, chiude il cerchio (forse, perché se mi verrà in mente altro, non è detto che non decida di continuarla...). Ho deciso di non metterla subito nella raccolta, perché volevo lasciare l'effetto sorpresa, e farvi un po' credere che sì, era un'AU, ma che non lo è davvero. In sostanza: **[Empty Hands](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3766359) (che, se vi va di recuperare, la trovate cliccando sul link)** ha dato inizio a tutto, e Almeno tu nell'Universo, lo finisce. Ovviamente, non smetterò di scrivere di loro. Lo so, lo so... ci speravate, eh?  
  
**ABOUT THE STORY: **In questa storia, come si sarà capito, Peter ha fatto di tutto per cambiare le cose. Non ha permesso quegli eventi che hanno trasformato Tony in Iron-Man, e questo di certo ha creato dei problemi, ma ne ha risolti degli altri. Il resto, sta al futuro, ma la mia intenzione non era quella di raccontarvi cosa succede in questa realtà, ma dimostrare, ancora una volta, che l'amore salva le persone. E loro due, nelle mie, cercano sempre di salvarsi. In questo caso, sì, Peter c'è riuscito, il resto lo lascio alla vostra fervida immaginazione ♥  
Fatemelo sapere in un commentino, se vi va. Insomma, sperando seriamente che questa breve avventura insieme vi sia piaciuta, vi saluto e vi ringrazio, <s>forza roma e abbasso lazio</s> e alla prossima: non vi libererete di me così facilmente, muhauahuahua  
A presto,  
la vostra amichevole Miryel di Quartiere ♥  
  
**MA QUANTO PARLO???**  
  
**P.s.: **dati gli ultimi avvenimento accaduti a me e ad altre persone, ci tengo a sottolineare che le mie storie sono qui, su wattpad e su altre piattaforme e che in **ALCUN MODO** ho mai dato il permesso di pubblicarle ad altre autori. So che la cosa può sembrare lampante, ma a quanto pare non per tutti e, data la sorpresina che io e altre autrici ci siamo ritrovare a dover contestare recentemente, ribadisco che le mie storie mi appartengono e che mai e poi mai ho dato – e mai darò – l'autorizzazione di pubblicarle da terzi su altre piattaforme – dove, per giunta, sono già presenti.  
Chiarito questo, vi auguro una buona giornata e soprattutto di fare attenzione alle vostre storie. Il pericolo, a quanto pare, è dietro l'angolo.  
**Miry**  
---  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *


End file.
